Clashes
by Anime Writer2
Summary: Bulma's work is getting to her and she feels weak,but is that all? What will Veggie do? and who's Nicholas? V/B Just read! REVIEW!Going to be good!You'll like it!READ!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1what's wrong?

Hey, this is a V/B if you haven't guessed already! 

Please review, I know I say that a lot but I really mean it there is just no reason in doing these story's if you don't put in your input. How else am I going to get better? And I will take flames, but hopefully you like it. J 

This is going to be a bit mushy near the end of this chapter but just wait till the real plot begins! 

****

Clashes 

Chapter 1

What's the matter? 

I hear the gravity room turn off and Vegeta walking up the stairs. "Great, just what I need today! An arrogant, prideful prince making this day even worse!" Bulma mumbled under her breath. 

" Women!" Vegeta yelled from the top of the stairway. 

Bulma sighed heavily knowing that if she didn't go out and see what he wanted he would start to blow things up just to spite her. 

" Give me a minute you're majesty!" Bulma yelled from her room sarcastically. 

You could hear a "humph" from Vegeta but he did not say anything further. 

Bulma emerged from her room a tired and stressed look plastered on her face. Her movements were harsh and slow; she looked as though she could collapse at anytime. 

Vegeta stared at her for a moment in disbelief. ' I knew she had been stressed these day but never imagined that she was weak enough to get this bad.' Vegeta thought to himself.

" What are you looking at?" Bulma spat, anger lined in her voice. Rubbing her temple as she spoke. 

" Humph" Was all that he would say to answer her question and then continued " Women I want my dinner!" Vegeta said in his usual tone. As he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Bulma wanted to fight back but found she had no energy to, so she just walked off into the kitchen and started making his dinner. 

' What the hell is wrong with her?' Vegeta asked himself, a bit of worry starting to sprout up within him but he pushed it down as soon as it had come ' stupid Women, why should I care if she acts weird or not!' with that Vegeta went to train till dinner was done. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma loomed over the stove as the day's events came back to her… 

" What do you mean capsule Corp is going under! Dad I don't under stand!" Bulma shouted at her farther through the via com. 

" Hunny hush, I did not mean to upset you. And I'm not saying it's going under all I'm saying is that we need something new, something better before it does go under and I just can't seem to think of anything so I phoned you. I know it's a lot to ask but if you could just think about it and get back to me it might make all the difference." Mr. Briefs said trying to calm his daughter. 

" Dad if anything is to happen to Capsule Corp I…" 

" Didn't I just stop telling you hunny that nothing bad is happening to it, at least not yet and that is why I need you to help me. You're a big girl and one of the smartest human's alive I know you can think of something." Reassured her farther. 

" Ok Dad I'll try to think of something to make us back on top you can count on me!" Bulma said putting on her fake smile so her Dad would feel better. 

" I know I can hunny, now I've got to go, so much paper work these day's but you would know about that now wouldn't you hunny?" Asked Mr. Briefs 

" I sure would…" Bulma exclaimed under her breath as she looked across her office seeing all the paper work that lay scattered everywhere, most still undone

" Any who hunny I've got to go. Oh Bulma can you fax me that report that I have to present today." Mr. Briefs asked in a hurry

Bulma's face fell, the report, she had completely forgot about it! ' Great going Bulma you just had to screw up didn't you!' she screamed at herself, but her Dad didn't notice the look Bulma had on her face. " Umm… yea dad" Bulma lied " So when do you need that report again?" She asked as if it was nothing in the world

" Um…well hunny I would need it in about an two hours max, but I would like them earlier if possible." Her farther replied, now shuffling through papers on his desk. " Oh and don't forget that it has to be 20 pages of 12 size font. Kay hunny?"

" Kay dad" Bulma said as she shut off the Via Com. 

' Here we go' Bulma thought as she started to type the report as fast as she could. She only looked at the clock once after hours of typing '11:30am only half an hour left' Bulma started to type faster…

Bulma stood beside the fax machine as the report went through. She breathed a sigh of relief. ' That was to close! Only one minute before, these late nights are starting to get to me and my work.' 

Bulma sighed again. Yes these late nights had started to get to her but that was nothing compared to what had happened after. ' Yea like me catching Yamcha kissing another girl after 22 hours of straight work yea that could do it' Bulma thought to her self. She 

knew she should be sad and in tears but all that she felt was tired and empty.

She put the meal(s) on the table and went up stairs hoping not to bump into Vegeta. But how is it that when you're day is the shits and you think it can't get any worse he shows up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room sweat starting to form on his forehead. He sniffed the air to make sure that dinner was ready before proceeding to the kitchen. 

Vegeta say the women start to go up the stairs, her movements where so harsh that it made Vegeta felt something that he just could not put his finger on, but he knew he didn't like it. 

" Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms and putting on his usual smirk. 

This time Bulma only "humph" and kept going up the stairs, hoping that he would just leave her alone for today, just for one night, to bad how that hardly happens. 

Vegeta was beside her in a blink; he went so fast that she didn't even notice for another moment or two. " I asked you a question women I expect it to be answered!" Vegeta said with a bit more harshness then he meant to use. 

Bulma only looked at Vegeta not really knowing what to do. Yes she was startled by Vegeta's quick entrance but no reaction showed on her face or in her body language, she was just too tired physically and emotionally to deal with anything else then trying to get to bed. 

" Please Vegeta not today, not today…" Bulma said as she felt her self start to fade away. ' What the hell is wrong with me? I fell like I'm falling and about to hit a cold slate of ground that is calling my name.' Bulma thought as she began to shake lightly.

Vegeta was about to fight back with a bit more force when he noticed the difference in her body language. Her body was slouched over, not forwards or backwards just slouched, and her voice sounded so far away… And then there where her eyes they had a look of… they had a look of nothing, only emptiness. This scared Vegeta even more then he would like to admit. ' Whhatts the matter with her????' Vegeta's mind screamed with worry and this time he could not just push it away as anything, something was wrong and he knew it. " Women what is the matter…" 

Vegeta was about to finish the question when he was cut off by Bulma falling into his arms with a grunt.

' What… BULMA!' Vegeta's mind went blank, he didn't even notice that he was now in his room lying her down on his bed trying to make her comfortable. What he did notice though was that his hands were shaking, and not lightly but strong and fast. ' How…how can this be happening? She's there and then bomb falls right into my arms… she's cold… I have to get her warm' Vegeta's mind told him over and over again. 

Vegeta put blanket after blanket on Bulma till there were 8 warm, heavy blankets over top of her. Vegeta then did something that he would have never expected from himself. He sat next to her and started to shake her gentle, as not to cause anymore pain, whispering her name close to her ear not hiding any of the worry from his voice and then he started to beg her to come back.

" Vegeta……?" Bulma's weak voice asked from under the mountain of covers.

" shhh… Rest" Vegeta's voice rang back to her.

" Is it you… Ve…ge…ta…? Bulma asked back one more time. 

" Yes it's me now lay down and get some rest… women." Vegeta said the last part louder and stronger, then all the rest of the words, as if trying to cover up the worry in his voice, but having no success. Vegeta stood and was about to leave the room now satisfied that the women was all right but found he could not move. Nothing was keeping him there by brute strength but Bulma's hand was rapped around his wrist and she was tugging at it the best she could. 

" Please don't… leave me… please stay." Bulma pleaded with him and he could not find it in his power to say no, so he lay down next to her and then did something that even shocked Bulma, he rapped his arms around her and put his head into her neck snuggling close to her. 

" Vegeta?" Bulma asked letting her hand travel to his face and resting it there. " Thank you" 

"Hum" was heard and Bulma couldn't but smile, this felt so right, _' but it's Vegeta!'_ Her mind protested. _' I'll deal with that detail later' _she concluded. 

Soon both Vegeta and Bulma were asleep, minds drifting and wondering, neither wanting to think about what tomorrow would bring. 

********************** 

K that's it for this chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

What should happen in the next chapter??????? 

Don't forget to REVIEW! Need at least **5** review and I **might** put up the next chapter. 

If I get **10** I **will** put up the next chapter for sure!


	2. Chapter2Who?

K here is the next chapter to Clashes! Hope you all like it and review. J 

****

Clashes 

Chapter 

2

The sun slowly made it's way to my face letting the rays dance over my eyelids as if calling me awake. I tried to refuse, but it was no use and my eyelids lifted slowly as I examined the room. 

A scent engulfed my noise and I looked down. Deep black hair taking over all my sight. I moved my body down gently as not to wake the man in front of me, not really knowing whom it was. 

I looked upon the man's face not believing my eyes. ' Vegeta?' A part of my mind screamed with fear and dread.

I turned to look at my lower body, hoping that we didn't do anything, but found I couldn't, instead a pile, no more like a mountain of blankets smothered us, denying my access to see anything. 

(A/N: Bulma does not remember anything yet, she was kinda out of the blue, just telling you if you haven't guessed already.) 

" Woman…" I herd behind me and I turned to meet two massive black orbs locking eyes with me. 

" Vegeta" I spoke slowly in a whisper. " What happened?" 

He lifted an eyebrow in response face showing confusion. 

" You were weak and fainted, that is all, nothing to go on about." He said emphasizing the 'weak' part after a few moments, a small smile coming to his lips. 

" O… Ok" I reply not really knowing what to say. 

" Just like an earthling to forget the stupidest things." Vegeta murmured under his breath just loud enough so Bulma could hear. 

After a long pass Vegeta looked down towards Bulma ready to start a verbal battle, but found her asleep against his chest. 

Vegeta let a real smile come to his lips, but only for a second before he scowled in disgust. ' No need smiling over a sleeping Woman' His mind told him, but yet he could not take his eyes off her. ' I should be going…' Vegeta told himself but his body only moved further down in the bed bring the sleeping Bulma with him, and soon he was off into the sleep, where for once in his life he would have dreams of something other then the screaming voices of all that he had killed. 

Both feeling more secure then either had in such a very long time… Both filled with a happiness that they just could not put their finger on. 

*******************************************

*Ring. *…. *Ring…. *Ring* 

"Coming!" Mrs. Briefs Yelled happily as she skipped towards the door. She opened it slowly a smile on her face as always. 

"Hello" A male voice came back at her. It was deep and soulful but at the same time childish and perky.

"Oh… I don't think your spouse to be here…" She said as she started to slam the door but was stopped by a strong hand holding it open. 

" And why not?" The man asked. 

" Oh dear!" Mrs. Briefs screamed as she ran to get her husband, the man just sat down on the table and waited. 

" What are you doing here?" Mr. Briefs asked another tinny surprising shriek came out of Mrs. Brief's lips. 

" You know why" He said letting a smile come to his lips, making his face curl up in wrinkles. 

" That was a long time ago!" Mr. Briefs Screamed. 

" Ah… yes but still what's mine is mine." He said as he whistled loudly out the door. 

" Things change…" Mr. Briefs scowled. 

Before another word could be said a Chestnut haired man walked in, his body was muscular and lean. He was tall, about 6'2, and looked to be about 27 or so. His eyes were a mixture between Hazel/Brown/Gold and Blue, and yet each colour stood out with it's own intensity. All around he looked like the most hansom man anyone would have ever seen. 

" I'd like you to meet my son, Nicholas." The older man said, the wrinkles going deeper into his skin. 

" No…" Mr. Brief's said/Cried. 

" Now it is your turn to give up your end of the deal." He said sticking out his hand and twirling it around impatiently. Stepping forward. 

" Please Andrew" Mr. Briefs was cut off.

"I have given you enough time go now and retrieve what is ours" Andrew said, looking at his son for a second then back at Mr. Briefs. " Now!" 

************************************************************

What could they want? Sorry not as much V/B Romance but this will lead up to a lot more. 

PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to have as many as I did the last time! J 

Same as first chapter though, 10 Reviews for this chapter and I will put up the next one. 

This was so much fun to writeJ 

What should happen? 

I will post the next chapter soon. Please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3 Mine

K here is the next chapter hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Clashes  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Mine.  
  
" Andrew." Mr. Briefs pleaded stepping forward.  
  
" Don't whimper old friend, I want what I came for." Andrew said moving to hover above Mr. Briefs.  
  
" Father" Nicholas finally stepped in. " Why not give them a bit more time hmm?" He said as he came up and put a hand on the shoulder of his furious dad.  
  
" Why were here now Nicholas!" Andrew said turning towards him.  
  
" Father we did not give them that much time, you never even phoned ahead." He said lightly his voice smooth.  
  
Mr./Mrs. Briefs let out a sigh of relief about to thank Nicholas but was cut of by his next words, " We will come back to claim what is ours in all good time Mr. Briefs, Mr. Briefs don't get the wrong idea. Dad just let them get used to the idea." Nicholas said his voice going a bit deeper then what it was almost sounding like his fathers.  
  
" Can't we just forget the deal Please!" Mr. Briefs yelled again hoping to get through to them then waited for Andrew's answer but his son answered instead.  
  
" I will claim what is mine, I have waited long enough, we will be back in two months." Nicholas said possessively.  
  
" Two months? Why two months?" Mrs. Briefs said between whimpers.  
  
" We have stuff to see to. Two months, you better be ready, and don't try and leave you know that won't work." Nicholas said slowly letting ever word roll off his tongue.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs just looked down.  
  
" Ok then, come Nicholas, oh and dear friend don't forget to mark your calendar for July 26 it will be a day no one will forget." Andrew said as he and his son walked out of there home their laughter being left behind.  
  
" What now?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
" Go on as if nothing has happened." He said eye's still focussed on the door.  
  
" What about Bulma? Should we tell her?" His wife said looking up the stairs.  
  
" No, let Bulma have her fun well she can, because that will all change. Don't say a think got it?" Mr. Briefs told/Asked and was answered with a nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day (A/N: Sorry I don't know what to do with Bulma and Vegeta in the bed, lets just say that they slept till night and Vegeta left finally to get food and then went to his room confused about what happened and Bulma stayed asleep till the next morning so she got more then 24 hours sleep, yea that will do it! Now back to the story, oh and it's morning again.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma stirred in her bed, she felt refreshed and peaceful, it would have been perfect if she didn't feel as though she was going to faint again, she looked over to her clock to see the time. ' 9am' Bulma thought happily then she looked at the date " THE 27!" Bulma screamed as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed running to her dresser.  
  
" How the hell? Where did a whole day go!" Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
" Maybe with you sleeping the whole time woman." Vegeta answered smirking/ smiling.  
  
" Vegeta!" Bulma screamed she had thought he would be in training. She now found her self near her bed a good 6 feet away from the dresser, " Don't scare me like that." Bulma told.  
  
" It's not my fault woman get scared easily." Vegeta said stepping into her room and moving to lean against the dresser, arms still crossed.  
  
Bulma only "humped" a trait she had started to pick up from Vegeta in the 1 and a half years of living with him.  
  
Bulma's mood suddenly changed as she looked around making sure nobody was around before she said the next words and found no one was so she continued. " Vegeta" Bulma asked lowly. " Did you stay with me for a night?" She asked bluntly. ' Because if you did. I don't know.' Bulma thought.  
  
Vegeta was taken back by this comment, he was not prepared for a question like that he thought she had forgot about that, and so he gave no answer.  
  
" I see. I guess I should say thank you then," Bulma said smiling her sweetest smile, even Yamcha never got that smile, moving closer.  
  
" Why?" Vegeta asked acting as if he didn't care.  
  
Bulma didn't answer that, he knew why, 'he stayed with me, protected me, brought me to my bed instead of just leaving me where ever I fell and for looking after me.' Bulma thought as she took a quick glance at the mountain of pillow's on the bed, still moving closer to Vegeta.  
  
" Vegeta thank you." Bulma said now standing inches away from him.  
  
Vegeta's chest roes up and down fast his mind was every where, his scenes clouded with the woman standing in front of him, her and only her, the smell of her hair and body scent, her blue eyes looking up at him pulling him in. He tried to fight saying the same mado over and over in his head : I am a prince, I don't care about this woman: But it was finally silenced when Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, tight hug.  
  
Vegeta stiffened fully under Bulma arms, but she did not pull back but brought him closer if that was possible. Saying softly into his ear again " Thank you Vegeta" letting her hot breath stay there for a second. ' What am I doing? This is Vegeta' Bulma's mind screamed but was soon silenced as well once Vegeta's arms came around and pulled Bulma to him careful not to hurt her.  
  
Bulma nuzzled into him letting her face be lost in his chest, this felt so right to her it was nothing like she had felt since. since. since never and she wanted to never let it go.  
  
Vegeta was feeling similar feeling's but his scared him, his mind was fighting for control over his body so it could get him out of there before he did something stupid, but the mind never wins.  
  
" Bulma" Vegeta let out of his mouth letting his forehead rest on her forehead.  
  
Bulma was taken back by her name being spoken, never had she herd Vegeta speak her name and she never thought she would. The funny thing is that she wanted to hear it again loving the way it sounded coming from his mouth.  
  
Bulma made the next move letting her hand come to his face, and letting her slim fingers trail along his jaw bone then to the forehead and coming down again to trail his lips letting her fingers linger there. Her eyes never left Vegeta's face; his eyes were closed soaking in ever movement, and she smiled.  
  
Vegeta just stood there, nothing like this had ever happened to him before, this feeling was welling up in his chest and it was intoxicating.  
  
" Vegeta" Bulma said moving her other hand that was still wrapped around his waist up moving along his back then neck before resting on the back of his skull, fingers entwined with a mop of hair, then pulling his head down slowly.  
  
" Bulma" Vegeta breathed again letting his head freely getting guided to it's destination. His eyes started to fall as did hers before both had only mm between each other and Bulma stopped moving Vegeta's head forward but did not move back.  
  
' Now it's up to him' Bulma thought, hoping he would have done if she had been guiding him.  
  
Vegeta stood like that for a few moments, wondering what to do. That was before he got lost in the eyes of the woman in front of him, from there on he felt free, free from worries, free from pride, free from the past and instead he was just lost in blue orbs that never ended.  
  
Vegeta finally moved the rest of the way lightly brushing his lips against Bulma's then more passionately, soon they made the way to the bed, Bulma fell on her back as Vegeta continued to kiss her restlessly. Neither one cared about the consequences of their actions nor in their minds neither of them would, something this right has no consequences.  
  
' She's mine' Vegeta thought, and what scared him was that it didn't scare him to think like that ' She's mine' he thought again, a grin coming to his face.  
  
After 25 minutes both parted for a long break unlike the other breaks they had taken both lying on their back on the bed.  
  
Bulma curled into Vegeta as he stroked her hair watching as the strands slowly fell through his fingers.  
  
Vegeta's mind finally stepped in but the damage was already done so a voice started to whisper how everyone was going to hear about this and that everyone would know how weak he was. Vegeta tried to push the thoughts away not wanting to think like that but they started to build up and he felt as if he was about to burst.  
  
As if knowing what Vegeta was thinking Bulma hoisted herself up to his ear and whispered " Don't worry Vegeta no one will find out about us, I promise, as long as you want it that way." She said as she slid back down to Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta felt his thoughts go silent and he felt something else he could not put his finger on but this time he did what came to his mind first " Thank you" He said as he pulled her close closing his eyes.  
  
" As long as you want it that way." She said snuggling into his neck.  
  
" Your parents." He trailed off.  
  
" Will keep it from them as long as we can." Bulma sighed, she new what was coming next.  
  
" I should go then." Vegeta said getting up reluctantly.  
  
" Vegeta" Bulma's voice stopped him. Bulma went up to him and pushed her lips to his one last time before saying goodbye as she made her way back to the dresser still having to get dressed.  
  
" Bulma." Vegeta trailed off in a whisper.  
  
" Yes?" She asked  
  
" The Gravity room needs fixing make sure to get to it women." Vegeta yelled strongly letting the whole house hear, but this time no meaning was in his words and with that he left.  
  
Bulma went back to her bed ' Well that was interesting' she thought letting the biggest smile ever come to her lips. ' He's mine all mine and I'm his, his only.' Bulma thought as she put on some close to go down stairs, trying to act as natural as always, and everyone knows that Bulma could act.  
  
With that last touch in her work cloths she went down stairs, face normal but her mind is going in all directions one phrase kept coming to her mind. 'He's mine all mine and I'm his, his only.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K that's it for this chapter, WHAT! Oh my it's 2 am I've been writing this for awhile hope it was worth it.  
  
Didn't get as many review's( but fanfiction is also going on the fritz and it was really bad when I posted so maybe I'll get more ( ( ( (  
  
Please REVIEW! I love getting review's  
  
What do you think Nicholas and Andrew want? Hmm?  
  
K 10 review's and I'll post the next chapter, that's when the real fun begins! 


	4. Chapter 4 Can't Say

****

Clashes

Okay this is chapter 4!!!!!!! I know it has been a LONG time but hey I have had no time and if I did I was working on other stories. 

Here it is the long awaited chapter 4, I hope you will review and if you have already reviewed, review again!

Ok this read this.

" Blank" Is talking.

' Blank' is thinking.

* Blank* Is Bond talking.

^ Blank^- Person in Vegeta's head

Can't say

(A/N: It had been three weeks since Bulma and Vegeta had gotten together and they have seceded in keeping it from everyone.)

******************************

(Bulma's Pov) 

" Vegeta are you awake?" Bulma asked as she quietly made her way into his room, she looked over to his clock to see what time it was, it read 2:16. 

" I am now woman." Vegeta snorted angrily. 

" Well sorry, I'll leave then." Bulma said, a bit of hurt showing in her voice. ' If he does not want me around fine.' Bulma pulled open the door and shut it. ' I thought he would have stopped me,' Her thoughts turned to worry as she felt betrayed some how. 

Bulma made her way back to her room where she sat on her bed. Nothing like that had happened before, at least not in the past three weeks. ' Vegeta… What's the matter?' She thought to herself before falling into an endless sleep of dread and worry. 

(Vegeta's Pov)

Vegeta sat there looking blankly at the ceiling, why had he been so angry, when he had been waiting up for her? 

He shook his head so he could think a bit better; it still made no sense though. ' Stupid woman, can't even put up a good fight anymore.' He thought bitterly. 

^ Just get rid of her, you have had your fun. For crying out loud she wont even put out! ^ Something deep inside Vegeta's head screamed at him.

' Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know her!' Vegeta tried to argue back but was only meet with laughter.

^ Vegeta gone weak, man I never thought I'd see the day. Oh and yes I know her, I watch her through your eyes, nice body but man is she annoying! ^ It replied smugly. 

' Get out of my head now!' Vegeta ordered forcefully. 

^ Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone for now Veggie but remember I'm always here! ^ And with that the voice disappeared leaving a very creped out Vegeta as it did.

* Vegeta* Her herd weakly in his head, he recognized the voice and looked around to see where Bulma was. * Vegeta* He herd again this time a bit weaker and something happened inside him to go to her room. 

" Woman?" Vegeta said coming into her room. " Do you want everyone to hear you?" But when he looked down he saw her asleep.

' What? I could have sworn I herd her' Vegeta said as he started to walk away. 

* Vegeta* He herd again but not with his ears. 

His face paled, there was only one way this was happening and Vegeta hadn't even done the ceremony yet and he was not planning to either. It gave to much control to his mate and it showed too much to her. 

* Vegeta* He herd again. 

There had been stories when he was young that stated (okay these thing's /Blank/ are going to be stories.) / If a man and a woman have a great love the bonding ceremony does not need to take place. Only a few of these have every happened and when it does it is best to fully bond by doing the ceremony so you may have some control. / Vegeta shook his head, she would see too much if he did the ceremony, even if he could control some of it. 

There was another part that he was forgetting but it felt like something was keeping it from him, so Vegeta shook it off. 

(This '^ Blank ^' is the person in side of Vegeta's head thoughts, I know confusing.)

'^ Sorry Veggie boy, can't let you remember it all^' the voice thought smugly. '^ You have become so weak. That woman has done it to you… she is a gorgeous looking woman but she will have to die. Let's see what it says here oh here it is. ^' 

/ If you do not bond with the woman or Man within the first week showing symptoms he or she will die. / 

'^ Oh poor guy he has no clue ^' the voice thought evilly before falling into his light sleep. 

******* Next day********* (Bulma's Pov)

I awoke tired; it felt as if I was being drained of my very life. ' Weird' I thought before I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Vegeta his breakfast. 

After making 8 huge plates of food for him and 1 medium for me I walked back up the stairs to get him, stopping in front of his door. ' What if he is still mad at me?' Bulma asked her self. 

She knew she had to face him sooner or later, even if this was a big house so she opened up the door and looked in side. She held in a gasp when she saw the mess in front of her and Vegeta hurtled in a corner. 

" Vegeta!" Bulma quietly yelled in fright running to his side. 

" What am I forgetting? Tell me! I will not. Please. Tell me!" Vegeta mumbled shaking back and forth. 

" Vegeta what is it?" She asked and touched his shoulder, which made him flinch away. 

(Okay between Pov's now, Vegeta's and Bulma's)

^ Look at her, take a good look at her. ^ Vegeta herd in his head, followed by a very cruel laughter, which seemed to be toiling him to no end. 

' Leave me alone please…' Vegeta thought desperately. 

Last night the voice had decided he would have a little fun with Vegeta, tell him that Bulma was in trouble and would die and of course not telling him why or how to stop it and Vegeta had almost lost it. 

^ Why should I? You know you want her dead, deep down. ^ 

' No!!!!!! Tell me how to stop her from dying, please…' Vegeta thought panicky. 

^ No ^ was all that followed. 

" TELL ME!" Vegeta screamed throwing his arms up hitting Bulma in the process, causing her to hit the mirror on the other side of the room with such force that it shattered. 

" Ah!" Bulma screamed as she flows through the air. A whimper escaped her lips once she broke the glass and tumbled in it. Cuts were all over her body and a bruise was forming on her back. 

Vegeta sat there for a second not really knowing what had happened and thinking to himself ' this can't be real.' 

^ Ha ha ha ha! It is real! I would have never thought ha ha ha ha this would happen! ^ The voice said as he continued to laugh. ^ Look at all the blood, oh and she is crying and you did it. ^ 

' No… Bulma, BULMA!' Vegeta's mind screamed as he lunged forward sweeping her up in his arms. 

" Vegeta… why?" She asked weakly. 

Vegeta looked around franticly ' Where should I go? What should I do?' He thought quickly. Finally he rushed into the bathroom and put her on a stool and started to clean Bulma up.

" Why?" She asked again tears starting to form in her eyes. " Do you really hate me now? Why, what did I do?" She said not letting any tears fall.

Vegeta just started at her. ' She thinks I hate her?' he asked himself and had to snort. 

" I don't hate you woman, just hold still." He said quietly. 

" Then why did you do this?" She said pointing to one of her cuts. 

" I… I didn't know it was you… I'm sorry, now be quiet while I clean up these cuts." He said as he stroked a part of her face that was not cut. 

" Okay, good thing mom and dad aren't going to be home for a week. Something about arrangements." Bulma said quietly. 

Vegeta only nodded, he would give her a sensu bean later. 

5 minutes later he picked up a semi clean Bulma and brought her to her room where he pulled out a sensu bean, which she ate. 

" Vegeta… What happened?" Bulma asked and Vegeta's face went blank. 

********************************

Okay that is this chapter, a pretty good size chapter, I hope you like it!

REVIEW! 

Yes I am working on two plots in one story so yes it will be a LONG one. What about Nicholas you might ask well he might show up early or he might show up to find a dead Bulma. 

Tell me if you liked it and don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Can't say part 2

****

Clashes

This is chapter 5, this is going to be a pretty long story, The person in Vegeta's head, the fact that Bulma is dying and only has 7 days left, and of coarse Nicholas, do you really wonder what arrangements Mrs and Mr Briefs are making? This is going to be good. 

Don't forget to REVIEW!

Can't say part 2

" Vegeta… What happened?" Bulma asked and Vegeta's face went blank. " Vegeta please… what happened?" Bulma asked again moving closer. 

^ Tell her Vegeta, tell her that you hear voices in your head and that she is ill. ^ The voice said lowly causing shivers to travel up his spine. 

" Nothing" Vegeta finally chocked out.

" Liar." Bulma said putting one hand on Vegeta's shoulder. " I know you better then that." 

^ Come on tell her! ^ It laughed. 

" Woman just trust me and don't ask questions, okay?" Vegeta replied after a long pause. 

" Okay Vegeta, but how about you don't throw me into any more mirrors, deal?" Bulma said lightly expecting it to be a joke but Vegeta's face clouded over as he looked down. 

" I… I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered pulling Bulma close to him while stroking her hair. 

Bulma just nuzzled into him sighing deeply as she fell into a deep sleep. 

^ Snap her neck ^ the voice screamed. ^ Or maybe chock her! ^ And soon laughter engulfed his head.

' Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' Vegeta screamed in his head. 

^ Make me. ^ And soon the voice sunk back into the shadows of his brain. 

Vegeta sat there with Bulma in his lap all night. Thoughts were running through his head. Questions about what was going on but most importantly what was happening with the woman. 

" I can't loose you." He whispered more to himself. 

^ You will… ^ he heard in the back of his head. 

" How?" He asked.

^ Oh what fun would that be…? ^ The voice asked. 

" Stop fucking with me!" Vegeta said more loudly but making sure that he did not wake up Bulma. 

^ You already know that will never happen. ^ It relied calmly. 

" Please…" Vegeta finally said.

^ Begging now, you really have become weak. ^ The voice said annoyed. ^ That is why that, that woman has to go. ^ It spat. 

" No please…" Vegeta pleaded. 

* Vegeta! * Vegeta herd Bulma and looked down at her unmoving form. * Vegeta. * He heard again. 

" How could I have bonded with you already?" He asked himself forgetting for a moment about the voice. 

^ Don't say that you have forgotten about me, and in the middle of you pleading! ^ 

' Leave me alone.' Vegeta thought stroking Bulma's face. 

^ You are sure up tight; you must feel her life leaving her. The funniest thing is you could stop it so easily just by… ^ It stopped short as if kicking it self. 

" How!" Vegeta finally screamed causing Bulma to stir. 

* Vegeta, be quiet* He heard weakly in his head. 

* Woman you stay quiet! * Vegeta thought back stubbornly. 

He felt Bulma relax and then shoot up out of his lap looking scared and confused. 

" How? How could you hear me, I… I just thought that and you thought back and I could hear!" She practically screamed. And soon her face paled as realisation-sunk in. " I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE BONDED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

' She knows about the bonding… How?' Vegeta asked himself. 

" Chi Chi said that there was a ceremony though and that Goku talked her through it, we never did that!" Bulma said running her hands through her hair passing back and forth. 

Vegeta just stood there for a second trying to think up an excuse for this, cursing Goku's mate for telling her about this, then finally he came up with something. 

" Woman how could you put me in the same slot as they are. I am a royal prince if you don't remember, we don't need any ceremony." He said moving closer to her. 

" Chi Chi also said she saw everything Goku did, well most of it when they bonded, why can't I see?" she asked.

' always wanting to know more.' he thought smiling.

" I'm sorry you don't get to do that." He said lightly running his hands through her hair pulling her into a kiss.

' I won't let you see' he thought as he did so. 

In the back of Vegeta's head the voice stayed laughing. 

^ you just sealed her fate Vegeta ^ it thought to himself nastily. 

*****************************************

That was chapter 5. REVIEW! 


End file.
